As semiconductor devices are adapted for high voltage applications, a consideration in designing semiconductor devices involves breakdown voltage improvements. A breakdown voltage is a gate voltage at which the drain current sharply increases. A high breakdown voltage indicates the ability of the semiconductor device to withstand a high gate voltage without being damaged and/or exhibiting irregular current behaviors.